Paperboard cartons convey products from manufacturer to consumer admirably. Even though inexpensive, they are durable, protective and easily imprinted with instructions, information and attractive graphics. They are even better at storing the product on the shelf prior to initial use but a fair degree of self-control can be required to avoid becoming at least mildly aggravated when trying to open "easy-open" spouts or to reclose reclosable flaps such as are found on many prior art cartons. At one time, metal pour spouts found widespread use on many cartons for granular products but, with ever increasing competitive and ecological pressure, the relatively expensive metal pour spout has become, if not an exorbitant luxury, then at least an expensive frill, better eliminated if at all possible.
Pour spouts formed entirely of paperboard can be less expensive than metal spouts but so far it has proved exceedingly difficult to combine a reliable, reclosable, easily opened pour spout with a simple design which is both frugal with board and suitable for existing high speed packaging machinery. Pending U.S. Pat. application No. 07/563,361 discloses side panel pour spout cartons largely overcoming these problems while requiring only a moderate additional board area over that required for the basic carton. However, as with all side panel pour spout cartons, if filled to the top, care may be required to prevent product from spilling upon initial opening.